Blood Lines
by Lonescript
Summary: While Takano and Ritsu have been through a lot their troubles have just begun. Takano is left in ruin when the return of someone he never thought to hear of again comes to hunt him and his relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Onodera and Takano are back! YAY! So this is connected to the other SIH stories but it won't rely to heavily on that. I hope you enjoy. Ah, THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THE STORY. THESE WILL SHOW WHAT MY NEW PIECES WILL CONSIST OF. Keep Smiling! -Lonescript**_

* * *

Takano debated whether he should stop or not, the dim lights of the bar only became less illuminating due to his dulling senses. He hadn't been drunk for a long long time, not since becoming an editor and he had a feeling he would regret this in the morning. Yokozawa cautiously pulled the frothy mug out of his friend's hands and slid it to the side where it became out of reach.

"Any reason why you're getting drunk off your ass?" Yokozawa shooed away the bartender that was prepared to serve them another round. Takano had been flirting shamelessly with her earlier and that got him bottomless drinks. Yokozawa disapproved deeply, it bothered him a lot. He and Onodera weren't the best of friends but he had felt anguish at the small betrayal. He was acting like he had when they were in college and it scared him. He couldn't identify the cause.

Takano ignored him and just sat there staring at the polished wood counter top he laid his head upon. Yokozawa frowned and opened his mouth to reprimand but he was interrupted by his cellphone much to Takano's relief. Checking the caller ID he rolled his eyes and pressed the deny button, Takano sighed knowing that his friend wouldn't drop the matter.

"Is it Onodera? Are you guys fighting or something?"

"No. He's perfect."

"Then what the hell is it? I don't really like this Deja Vu feeling ya know." his tone remained level but the stress in the voice could be heard. The bill arrived and putting a random amount of bills down he stood. Yokozawa took away half of the cash lain down and shoved them into Takano's pockets as he followed him. _What the hell? Not even counting your money? Reckless fool._

"Takano how're you going to get home?" he tried. Takano stopped and pondered this for a few seconds before turning to his best friend. Yokozawa smirked as he caught Takano's car keys. Yokozawa didn't live far from the bar at all, only 2 blocks away. Takano wasn't too terribly far from there either but he couldn't have driven home in his drunken condition.

"Lemme stay the night..." he slurred quietly as he buckled the seatbelt. Yokozawa scrunched his nose and made an odd face. Normally he would have allowed it but with Takano being so uncooperative and stand-offish he wasn't really in the helping kind of mood. Scrolling through his contacts list he found the name he had been looking for.

 _Hey meet me outside your building. I have a package for you. -Yokozawa_

He drove off in the direction of Takano's apartment complex with worry weighing heavily on him. Takano's head lolled to the side in his drunk stupor. As he pulled up to the front of the apartment's building he saw a very bundled up Onodera looking down at his hands.

"Hey Takano, can you walk? You're home." he flicked his friend in the forehead in order to get his attention. Takano grumbled and glared at Yokozawa accusingly.

"Traitor."

"I never said anything about you crashing at my place ya drunkard." Yokozawa beckoned Onodera to the car as he stepped out. They walked to the passenger's side of the car and when Yokozawa opened the door Onodera frowned at the sight. He snapped he fingers in front of his lover's face but got no response. It took both of them to pull him out of the car and he still said nothing.

"Ah Yokozawa I believe you have the wrong person. I never ordered anything like this." his nose twisted from the prominent smell of alcohol radiating from Takano, it was distasteful. Yokozawa scoffed in agreement. He handed the heavy man to Onodera with a grunt. Yokozawa gave one last scowl as he parked the car in the parking garage not even bothering to take the keys out and walked off.

Onodera had great difficulty dragging Takano through the sliding doors of the apartment complex and the woman sweeping the lobby gave him a funny look, as did their neighbors whom were out. Onodera mumbled under his breath in irritation. He paused in front of Takano's door. Come to think of it Onodera had never seen Takano drunk before. He had always assume the man had high tolerance, did Takano drink that much? Why?

He pawed through Takano's pockets quickly to find the keys and unlocked the door. Onodera drug him to the couch and tossed him there. He panted from all the effort that it was. Takano groaned at the roughness of the action and settled himself further into the couch.

"You are going to have one hell of a hangover morning come. Don't come crying to me when you do." having said that he turned to leave but was stopped by a clumsy hand on his arm. Takano looked up with slightly red eyes and weakly tugged Onodera to him. Onodera complied and sat down by him. He was worried and upset but he didn't know quite how to show this. They'd been through a lot and yet he still didn't know what to do. They've been through the incident that happened half a year ago and the Onodera's many many trials and the eventual restart for the both of them. Which ended up failing miserably because they were already too accustomed to one another.

Onodera laid a hesitant hand on Takano's slightly sweaty hair. He combed his fingers through it trying to offer comfort while simultaneously encouraging some answers from him. Takano turned his head to kiss the palm. Onodera pulled his hand back in a fluster and tried to stand but Takano's arm was wrapped completely around his waist.

"Don't leave me."

"What's up with you huh? You've been acting stranger than usual." the younger man's eyebrows scrunched in concern. Takano buried his face into his lover's back, inhaling the unique scent he loved so much.

"Hold me...please." Takano pleaded gently. Onodera paused before laying his own body next to the other's. He sighed in defeat and ran his thin fingers along Takano's back in reassurance. Ordinarily that would have been a sign for both of them that they were both more than ready to engage but this was different. This caress was sweet not hungry, loving not lusting.

"Takano. What's going on?"

Once again Takano didn't answer and instead curled into Onodera more. He just laid there letting Onodera hold him as he held him back. A heavy silence weighed between the two, making their physical contact almost nonexistent. _If it gets rid of this annoying ass barrier of silence that's here than I suppose I'll tell him._ Takano sighed and sat up bringing his lover up with him. He mouthed kisses on whatever patch of skin he saw on his subordinate for self assurance. Onodera blushed but he didn't push him away until the last kiss to his lips.

"My father is coming into town. Both of them... They wanted to meet up with me. I-I don't really know why. Why now? After so long. I haven't even met my real father, I just- I looked for him but he never agreed to meet up with me when I finally found him. As for the other...we haven't spoke since my high school graduation. The divorce. I-" he was cut off by a tight and warming embrace. He tried hard to hold back his tears. He covered his weakness in his lover's shoulder. Onodera gritted his teeth in unadulterated anger. No one should have had to go through what Takano did. No one. Onodera felt rage flow through him but for the sake of the person he loved he hid it.

"Deny them. Don't meet with either of them. They have no right."

Takano lifted his solemn eyes to meet the green ones that couldn't hide the anger inside. The dark haired man gripped Onodera's hand and his eyes pleade for understanding.

"I can't do that. I just can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I need some kind of closure damn it! Not everyone can have such a happy life like you. You know where you're from completely and you're loved by your parents. I have none of that! I need to know why!" Takano seethed and stood up unsteadily. Maybe it was the alcohol in his veins that made him so angry but whatever the case was they were the wrong words. He always teased that Onodera was a prince but that was different. He just told Onodera that he didn't have the slightest of understanding of Takano.

Onodera stood, his features placid. The dull face struck Takano's heart painfully, the words themselves did not hurt necessarily but the unintentional meaning behind them did. He watched as his lover left the room completely, not being able to call out for him. He dug his fingers into his head in frustration, why did he always do this crap? Takano flicked the lights off and collapsed heavily on his bed without changing his clothes. A seldom tear came rolling down his face in his anguish. He was alone. Again. Like most of his life he was left alone.

* * *

 _ **Ooooooh Takano, you did a bad bad thing. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, like and favorite. For every one of the three Yokozawa and Ritsu take a drink away from Takano. Keep Smiling! -Lonescript**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You'll have to forgive Takano for being so grumpy. Also Onodera for not being as understanding as he should be. AND forgive me for there is sooo much dialogue here! I'm sorry, I tried avoiding it as much as possible. This is also foreshadowing my next SIH story, Dawn Breaks with An and my original character. So while it is a new chapter it diverts away from Takano and Onodera for a little bit, that's why I made it short so you didn't have to deal with it too much. Keep Smiling -Lonescript**_

* * *

Green eyes peered into the glass he was holding in his hands, Onodera squeezed it tightly wishing it would shatter and give him an excuse to leave. An placed a bowl of assorted treats in front of him and sat directly across from him. Onodera made no move however and continued to stare down into his glass angrily.

"An. Any reason why you dragged me out of work?"

"Do I need a reason to hang out with a friend?"

He stayed silent and chugged the glass down. Onodera reached forward vehemently to pick out the best tasting treat in the bowl. An frowned and slapped his hands. Onodera frowned back at her.

"Only those who speak can indulge in my snacks sir. And why do you always pick those out, such a waste!" she pulled the bowl so that it was out of reach for him, causing his hands to flop back onto the table. Onodera pouted at her child-like action.

"I'm a picky guy." Onodera smiled but he realized that his choice of words were wrong when An's expression became solemn. Onodera reached over and tugged the bowl out of her hands and slid it to the side. He clasped the petite hands in his own but he never met her eyes.

"I think everyone knows that Rittie."

"An...I'm sor-" she cut him off with a broad smile. An had gotten over it for the most part but she couldn't lie and say that she didn't still ache slightly.

"No. I only care if you're happy. You're happy right? With Takano? She puts up with you so well and that's difficult considering what kind of person you are." she giggled at that last part. Onodera was shocked for a moment but laughed along with her. He released the manicured hands and quickly made work of the candies that An had forgotten. An realized what he had grabbed and sneered uncharacteristically.

Onodera had missed this part in their relationship. Their friendship before his mother pushed all of this on them, it was light and fun. They were close and they got along so well. He truly missed the norm.

A sharp panging noise filled the air of the dining room, Onodera groaned at the caller ID. Takano. He declined the call, An pouted and took the phone to glance at who was it that called.

"A bit harsh. Don't you think so?"

"No. Not at all but I think I have to be going back. I was lucky that Isaka allowed me to have a break. Takano would have chained me to the desk." he blushed at the last part and prayed that An didn't notice. She did but said nothing on it. Onodera stood and went to shake her hand but she pulled him in for a hug instead. The hug was brief but it was enough for her. The phone rang again and An whisked him out the door. Onodera tripped at her haste, before another word could be spoken her front door slammed behind him.

 _'And here I thought I was welcomed'_ he smiled sardonically and made his way back to work. All while finally answering his phone.

* * *

Takano tapped impatiently on the desk, the Emerald team never met his eyes. Kisa desperately called Onodera's cell, praying that he would return soon.

"Rittieeee help!" he whispered into the phone's receiver.

 _'I'm on my way geez.'_

"Hurry! How close are you?"

 _'In front of the building Kisa. Me being there is only going to make him worst you know.'_

"Yeah but if you're here he takes it out on you! Not us."

When Takano walked a little closer Kisa hung up and picked up the work phone and pretended to speak to the printers. Hatori watched in amusement for a few seconds before fiercely scratching out a panel that upset him. Onodera made his way into the office with a frown decorating his pale features. Takano looked at him above the rim of his glasses.

"Just where the hell have you been?! You have work to do!" Takano griped from his desk and was about to go on when Onodera simply sat down without a word. Takano clenched his fists and forced himself to focus on his work. He hadn't apologized yet and didn't feel like digging himself in an even deeper hole. The rest of the men did not enjoy the tense atmosphere that the two were setting up at the moment. Thus it being another day at Marukawa's Emerald.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this took so long. I've been a little too busy for comfort. No excuses I suppose. This chapter will be longer than the last, I promise. Also sorry for so much dialogue.**_

* * *

Onodera didn't know how or when but he had ended up in Takano's bed by the end of the day. Takano was spooned up against his back as though he was a child clinging onto a favorite stuffed animal. Which he supposed wasn't too far off. Onodera rolled away and pulled on his clothing that had been thrown to the side in the midst of their passion. The potent smell of alcohol permeated from his lover so he could guess it was a drunken romp. He hardly cared at this point, they were technically a couple now. No matter how mad he still was with him.

Unable to bring himself to walk away without a word cruelly he quickly jotted a note down on a piece of paper. He had the day off and while he could have slept in with Takano, he had a rather odd request by Yokozawa to attend to. He was picking up Takano's cat Sorata. While he'd been surprised that Yokozawa hadn't called Takano to do so he agreed to it anyway.

Onodera looked up in surprise at the apartment complex, it was nice and rather large for a man who lived by himself. Sorata was studiously ignoring Onodera as he lay curled up within the carrier crate. Yokozawa nervously tapped his foot and occasionally looked to the staircase in worry. It was super early and Kirishima never woke up around this time so he supposed he was safe for now. Hiyori was off at her grandparents' place for spring break and she had left Sorata in his care. The only thing was with Kirishima around he doubted he'd have enough time to be able to care for the aging cat.

"Sorry for asking you this. You were a last resort. Now take the cat and get out."

"Such a friendly thing to say to someone who's doing _you_ a favor. Have a nice day or whatever." he threw a random pleasantry his way before stepping away from the apartment. Onodera held the crate at a distance from himself, he wasn't liked by animals all that much. Especially cats. They seemed to always want to target him for whatever reason. Grumbling under his breath he hefted it once and traveled his way back home.

* * *

Takano woke up with a splitting headache, he was still very much naked and now that Onodera had left he was cold. He didn't have to look at the note to know that his lover had left him. Last night had kind of resembled make up sex but Takano couldn't be sure. Nothing felt resolved. Next week both of his fathers would be in town, he had yet to accept or decline them.

Shuffling to the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around his nude form he raided the medicinal cabinet for some pain relievers. This hangover was playing all too loudly to handle for Takano's taste. He continued to shuffle around his apartment doing miscellaneous tasks such as eating, watching television, reading and eating once more. A knock at the door barely caught his attention. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and peeked through the slit in the door.

"It's me. Open up. I've got your cat."

Takano perked a bit at the voice and the news it carried with it. Onodera strode in with the crate in hand, he dropped it a little to gruffly before turning his back to leave once more.

"Where are you going?" Takano had reached out and gripped his lover by the waist. Onodera tried to yank himself away but Takano pinned him to the wall. This movement caused the blanket he had curled around himself to fall exposing his nude figure. Onodera flushed to his ears and averted his eyes in a fluster.

"Let me go. I dropped your cat off and now I have plans. Let me go _now_." the brunette hissed and yanked even harder until his arm burned. Takano released him and as he did this Onodera did not miss the offended scowl.

"Excuse me? Am-"

"No. Excuse me." Green eyes met the golden brown ones, hurt evident in both. Onodera turned and yanked the door open. He was met with a broad shoulder before quickly backing away again. He tilted his head in confusion at the stranger apparently unaware of the expression that painted his lover's face nor the way the gentleman looked down at his loafers. Takano snatched his blanket from off the floor and protected his modesty once more. The man met Takano's eyes hesitantly. _Why is he naked?_

"I thought you weren't in town till next week..." Takano gently nudged Onodera from the door. Onodera looked to and from Takano to this man. _It can't be._

"I knew you would've said no. I'm not giving you a choice right now. Who's this?"

"Who're you?" Onodera snapped defensively. He glared at the unwelcome presence much to Takano's surprise.

"His father. Now I ask again who are you?"

"You're not my father. You've never been." Takano spat with no little amount of vehemence. The man frowned but finally came to the realization that his son was naked once more. Takano, although a little peeved widened the door to let him in. Onodera grit his teeth and shut the door harder than need be. Takano flinched. He left Takano alone. Again. It hurt but this issue in front of him was immediate. He could beg and plead to his lover later. Onodera was after all angry for Takano's sake.

"So who was that?" the man made himself at home sitting himself on the couch however his brows were turned downward and they were tense.

"My lover." he said with no hesitation. It gave him pride to finally say something like that, especially to this man. Had Onodera been in the room he would've rejected such things and babbled in embarrassed mumbling that they were not such, that they were merely friends but to be able to make a claim on him in front of another person was liberating

"...What?...I suppose I shouldn't be to surprised. Your mother probably ruined women for you huh?"

"No. I love mom. It's you that makes me cringe. You weren't even my real father. Just some guy taking up space unnecessarily. Not that either of you were home that much." Takano had raised his voice to be heard as he traveled into his room to put clothing on. The man raised his eyebrows at the quick tempered way Takano spoke. This was going to be a very long weekend. His eyes traveled around the neat apartment, the fax machine started to work and in came Yoshino-sensei's manuscript that Hatori sent for double checking. The man rose to his feet and headed toward it in curiosity.

Takano strode in freshly dressed and stood in the way of the fax machine with one eyebrow raised. He noticed that he had ended up being taller than this man. Even with this fact he felt as though he was being looked down upon.

"Who is that?"

"My work."

"Where do you work?"

Silence.

"Damn it all. I'm trying to put in some effort here! I suppose I'll be going then if you're going to behave like you're still in high school!"

Takano stayed quiet for a while before speaking once more.

"Marukawa. I work for Marukawa Publishing." it was a small admission but it was enough for Mr. Saga. The man's tense features relaxed a bit as he accepted Takano's way of apologizing. There was no way the words 'I'm Sorry.' would ever be delivered to him but he would take anything he could get.

"As what? Sales? Production?"

"Editor-in-chief for the Emerald department." Takano didn't really want to elaborate to this man that he was in charge of the shoujo manga magazine but it seems that luck was not on his side.

"So you're the boss huh? What's the Emerald department publish?" Mr. Saga nodded his head in slight approval at hearing his 'son' was in a leadership position.

Takano sighed and handed him the fax that had came in, not feeling in a mood to explain himself. An eyebrow raise told Takano that his father surely found it strange. He said nothing though as he handed the fax back to him though.

"Go ahead and sit down. Do you want anything to drink? I'll put on some tea."

"Yes please...so are you going to tell me about the man that just walked out of here? He looked upset. Did you two break up or something?" not knowing the nature of this relationship he had just assumed. It was a normal thing to consider as he looked back to Takano's very crude past and upbringing. Takano scoffed in disbelief.

"No. Of course not. We just had a little disagreement recently and I guess he's still mad." Takano gripped the handle of the tea pot harder than he needed to. Onodera was always so stubborn. He knew Takano was sorry, why couldn't he ever let it go? Nothing's changed since high school.

"Elaborate?"

"Look this is a little odd and I'm still not on the best of terms with you so I'd rather not discuss my love life with you." Takano set the cups down and seated himself across from the man, manuscript and pen in hand. Mr. Saga watched with curiosity as Takano examined the pages before drawing a redirection arrow between two panels. Hatori was good at his job so the manuscripts that came in from him (if they ever came at all) were always well done. He began to explain this to Mr. Saga if only to fill the silence.

"Hatori normally does a really good job, so I don't need to correct his an awful lot. Its like that unless it's hell week and or our author's give us a struggle. Which is all the time." Takano faxed it back to him when his cellphone rang. Onodera was calling him? He answered in a rush.

 _"Hi...um...I put down a request for a promotional event and I'm going to give it through your mail slot, just wanted to tell you. Also...can I borrow an x-acto knife? I left them at work...I mean..um...it's fine if you can't."_ he stumbled over the words far too much for his liking. Takano smiled as his chest warmed.

"Don't put it through the mail slot. Are you an idiot? Who leaves one of the most important tools at work. Gosh. I have extras so just take it. I'm opening the door."

 _"NO! You know what never mind I'll head ba-"_ his arm was grabbed as he tried to leave, Takano's face very amused at Onodera's escape attempt. Papers were snatched and Onodera was tugged in. Green eyes grew in confusion and anger.

stood up at the commotion and frowned at seeing the smaller man once more. A glare was returned as they made eye contact, brown eyes met green and battled silently. Takano waved the papers in front of his lover in order to block his vision and catch his attention. It did not succeed. They merely kept glaring in warfare, hardly even blinking. It was quite unnerving but more obnoxious than anything else. Takano sighed.

He had a feeling that this was going to be a very very long weekend indeed, he wasn't ready.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FINALLY BACK! Its so good to be home. Did you all miss me? No? Get over it. CAUSE I'M FREEEEEEEE**_

* * *

"So Onodera, what is it that you do? You work in Marukawa as well I presume?" the smile seemed painfully forced and stretched but it was maintained nevertheless.

Onodera was in a very very similar state, less maintained however. His smile twitched as did his clenched eyes. Takano was in a separate room on the phone, using this as an excuse to escape from the two typhoons inside of his living room. In Onodera's hands lay a manuscript he had brought a long with the proposal. watched with such intensity up until now that the younger man couldn't possibly avoid him.

"Indeed. I am one of the editors in Emerald. I still have quite a bit to learn." the manuscript he had was gently placed on the table as he continued with his painfully pleasant expression. His nature didn't really allow him to be rude to anyone whom he first met and he was playing nice if only for Takano's sake. Saga's taut smile disappeared.

"I see. So the nature of this relationship, is indeed what I thought. I won't intervene since Takano is a big boy but don't you think that is a bit cruel? Sleeping with your boss. Smart in a sense I suppose but it's cheating. Shouldn't you do things the right way, young man?"

Onodera sneered in disgust. What was up with this man? He could seriously see the source of Takano's family problems standing right before him.

"I really believe you have misunderstood me and my intentions. I can do just fine without him in the work field. Personal and work life never mix and he makes a very clear point of that with the way he works us like dogs. Also, I've known Takano long before we started working there, therefore our relationship has nothing to do with Marukawa or Emerald. Please don't insinuate such absurdities again." Onodera wasn't aware of it but his voice had raised in the middle of his small rant and Takano came rushing into the room his phone long forgotten. Green flaring eyes met Takano's concerned golden ones, silently questioning his lover.

Saga seemed unperturbed by the outburst but he was a bit curious. How long is 'long before'? An awkward hush fell over them. It was a heavy, muted and thick silence. Takano was the first to slice it with a knife.

"I'll take a look at the proposal and manuscript now, Onodera. Why don't you head on home and I'll call you or knock on your door if there are any issues that need to be addressed."

"I'm fine here, thanks." Onodera was being unnervingly stubborn and while that may have seemed in character, it wasn't quite the Onodera stubbornness he was very well used to. He was offering his lover a way out of this highly awkward and tense situation but the younger wasn't taking the bait. Earlier he seemed rather eager to get back in the room with Takano and his father. What was his goal?

Saga scoffed at the slight challenge he knew Onodera was throwing his way, where does the brat get off? He accepted it much in the same way Onodera had initiated it, silently but in now way less cool and intimidating. Takano sighed and wondered how this was ever going to work, if this is how it was with a man that wasn't even his father...then how awkward would it be if it were his biological father standing before him. Still...he yearned to see him. His flesh and blood. What does he look like? Where does he work? Many questions of the like floated about in his head. He had the hair of his mother, but what of the way his face was structured and his odd eyes?

Takano snapped back into attention at the faint scratching noises of the red pen Onodera held. He held a tense conversation with Saga as they both tried their damnedest not to crack under the heavy weight of rage. Takano noted that they were both rather good, it was their own sophisticated way of warfare.

"Are you still a doctor? Or did you retire?"

Saga pulled his attention from Onodera to answer his son's question. He hadn't expected him to talk at all so both men on the couch abruptly stopped at the voice.

"I'm still working. Still a surgeon. Still just as busy, which is why I would like to spend time with you at this time. Preferably alone. You understand, right Onodera? Father and son bonding and all that jazz."

It was Onodera's turn to scoff and despite himself he lost his calm facade. His eyes darkening a swamp green and making darkness play on his face a bit. It was a trait that belonged to his loving and protective family should anyone of their own be threatened. Takano didn't have that. So he'll take responsibility of that himself. He felt the obligation to. Or maybe it was just that he wanted to, at this point in their relationship he couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested in Takano's safety and wellbeing.

"I'll leave as soon as his father arrives. Until then I will stay here if that's alright with you, Mr. _Saga"_

The name was used with the intent to harm Saga's pride and it did. Not only did it remind him of his unpleasant marriage with Takano's mother but Onodera was also making very clear what his standing was here. He had no authority or control over anything here. Oddly, he felt weary. Saga was really trying. In his own misguided ways but it was still something. Takano could clearly see this even if Onodera couldn't and he knew that this was a very big step if they ever hoped to mend the bond. Well... _create_ a bond. Saga frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his son.

"Excuse us a moment." Takano pulled the smaller man away and into the small kitchen that was just out of earshot. Green eyes burned for a few moments before softening and becoming a bit remorseful.

"Look-"  
"I know...but what do you expect me to do? I will not leave you with him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Be that as it may I allowed him here. I need this. No matter what you might say. I do need this. I need to know the full story, from the eyes of an adult not from the depressed eyes of a high schooler who lost hope in a lot of things...especially when he lost a certain someone." at this he smirked and bopped Onodera on the nose. The past always made a delicate blush spread across Onodera's face. It's now been 12 years since then. 2 years of being reunited. As embarrassing as it was, Onodera counted the months they were together in high school and added them onto the year and a half together since their reunion.

"Takano...You don't need any of that proof. It's ridiculous. You raised yourself. Isn't that enough?..."

"Yeah yeah. But why? Why did I have to raise _myself._ I obviously did an even worse job of just that in college. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I love that you were raised in a fantastic home. I love that you're loved. I even love how protective they are of you. But you...can't understand what it is to be alone."

Once again those words cut Onodera more deeply than Takano could ever know. The ways they were brought up were different. They were different. Different experiences. Different lifestyles (although their habits often merged). These things were to be expected in any type of relationship with any person. But to Onodera it made a gap he began to notice when they finally became a couple. As the gap got bigger the further he felt from his lover. _'_

 _'You can't understand.'_

It sounded oddly like ' _You don't know me.'_

Green eyes widened a smidgen as the young editor found himself enveloped in a tight embrace. Warm hands stroked up his back and set the flame within him burn brighter. He couldn't ever lose this warmth. The sensations of a young love. The young love that had been presumedly forgotten for 10 years. Only to be brought back from the rear of their minds. It was such a beautiful feeling. Although a bit painful. Painfully beautiful in all that is was. No, things were not pure as they were and they both knew it never would be. There would be more than just one obstacle that obscures their views of bright futures.

"I love you..." it was meek and quiet but the emotion behind the word made Onodera tremble. Takano looked down in surprise to the boy in his arms, though he should consider him a man as he surely was. It wasn't often his prude lover showed signs of affection and words of love, that wasn't to say he didn't think Onodera didn't love him. He did believe it but any small bit of affection from his shy lover was surely a blessing from heaven.

"I love you too."

"I-I'll...go. This is important to you and I'm here ruining things."

"It's no-"

Takano was cut off by soft lips on his own and once again became frozen in shock. This lasted a few moments however as the kiss deepened and became increasingly; if a little dangerously passionate. Onodera pulled away in a fluster.

"It's fine. Just...keep me in the loop?"

Takano was a bit spaced out and distracted by the wickedly delightful kiss but nodded. Onodera walked head held low to his own home leaving a confused Takano behind.

He wandered back into the living room, nearly forgetting his guest. Takano snapped back into reality. No time to ponder the odd yet delicious way his lover was acting. It was time to take action and bear with the rest of the day.

"Anything wrong? Where did Onodera go?"

"H-he went home. I suppose he had some business to attend to." it was an obvious lie but it would have to suffice and Takano was pretty sure his father didn't give a damn about Onodera did.

"I see... shall we go get something to eat?"

"Why not?"


End file.
